Mission objective: Capture the ABC's
by the-amateur-with-an-idea
Summary: <html><head></head>An Agent (Agent K) from the Agency (An organization that works with rising Inventors to get them started.) is sent to Mission Creek. The Agency and Donald have a scarred past and the Agency wants to reclaim what is rightfully theirs: Adam, Bree, and Chase. After Douglas and Agent M's mission fails Agent K is sent in. But what if the only thing Agent K wanted was friends and a life?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been reading a lot of Fan-fiction. A LOT! (especially Lab Rats fan-fiction) And I have decided that my writing skills might be up to the task. **

**This story is about an Agent (Agent K) from the Agency (partners with Davenport Industries, in the past, before Donald decided to leave because of the bionic trio). The Agency is super pissed that Donald stole the bionic technology. After Douglas and Marcus (both also from the Agency) fail in their mission to capture the lab rats the Agency believes someone not connected to the lab rats should take on the mission, that's where Agent K comes in. Agent K's mission? To capture Adam, Bree, and Chase (code-named ABC's). But what happens when all Agent K wanted was friends and a new life? Will the lab rats help? **

**If I just get one review telling me to do this story I will, but I honestly don't know if its that great of an idea. (I am the amateur with the idea, I might have an idea but I have no clue if its good or not.) Fair warning: updating will be erratic, (just because my internet isn't the greatest and I am in a foreign country for the year) but I already have the plot and a few chapters written. I promise it won't be like month long waits but it could be days or weeks. SO... if you think my ideas good and you are willing to stick with me then just review "YES!" or something. (I would even be ok with just a "Y".)**

**Btw: if I do start this I have set up a poll on my profile for the ending. I don't know whether to make it emotional and heart breaking (which is what I want to do) or happy (because everyone likes a happy ending)**


	2. Agent K and the mission assignment

**Prologue: Before Monday**

* * *

><p><strong>So... I got three reviews! THREE! EKKKKK! OMG thank you so much! OK... so apparently there is this thing called "shout outs" where you thank the people who reviewed so... HUGE shout out to Dirtkid123, gg 180000, and zanzibaby for reviewing. (you all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!) Also Thanks to the 26 visitors who checked out the story! I could scream with fan-girl and writer excitement! Anyway without further ado here is the prologue to the story just to explain somethings. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes (If you catch one tell me so I can fix it.) Also I tried to catch all of them, but I had to change Agent M to Agent L so if Agent M is in here please tell me. (Agent G is on purpose though :P) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own lab rats!<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent L and Agent K walked into the debriefing room. It was a circular room with a silvery tint to its white walls. There was only a large desk with a chair. Agent K followed Agent L's high heels which clicked with each of her steps. Agent L sat in the large chair and Agent K stood at attention behind and off to her left. Agent L pushed a button on her right of her desk and a holographic capabilities of the desk came to life. Four 3D holographic people came up on the screen. Their names flew up to be seen above their heads and bobbed there, Agent L pointed at each in turn. The first was a man with jet black hair spiked up in the front. He was tall but not as tall as the boy next to him. The name tag read "Donald Davenport (39)"<p>

"This is Donald Davenport." She pointed out. "He used to co own the company, Davenport Industries with his brother Douglas Davenport. Davenport Industries and the Agency were allied and shared many technological advances with each other. Donald decided that Davenport Industries should leave the Agency for unknown reasons after his brother had come up with the idea of bionic technology. At this time Donald stole three of our bionic weapons." She stopped to point at each of the three holographic people standing next to Mr. Davenport. The tall one with darker stiffed up hair and a muscular body said "Adam Davenport (16)" above it. The next over was a girl. She was shorter than Adam and her hair was dark brown and wavy. Her name read out "Bree Davenport (15)". Last was another boy. His name read out as "Chase Davenport (14)". He was the shortest with light brown gelled up hair. "Why do these boys need so much gel?" Agent K.

"Your mission is to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase by infiltrating Mission Creek and the Davenport lab. We have requested Donald Davenport's participation in this mission. He has accepted and knows about your bionics, but he believes you to be in a top secret military experiment team that takes down terrorist bases and dismantles nuclear devices. He has stated that the only reason he will help is if his bionic creations are kept out of the governments hands, which they will." Agent L said accompanied by her famous devil smile. "Mr. Davenport will let you train in his lab and he will upgrade your bionics. He knows that Adam, Bree, and Chase are to know nothing about your bionics. He is to not know about the agency's involvement or of the capture of Adam, Bree, and Chase, which we have now code named the ABC's. If he does learn this he will hide them away from us again." Agent L looked seriously at Agent K knowing that this information could compromise the mission.

"And how do you know that these three are the bionic weapons?" Agent K inquired.

"We had informants, Douglas Davenport and Agent M, who verified their identities." Agent L answered showing Agent K that no more interruptions would be tolerated. Agent K got the message and listened intently like an obedient subordinate should. "The oldest, Adam, has the ability of super strength. His sister, Bree, has super speed. And the youngest, Chase, has super intelligence." She pointed at the three bionics. Their holographic images enlarged and their specs popped up. "Here give me your finger!" Agent L commanded. Obligated to obey Agent K handed it over. After which a USB plug sprung out of the fingertip and connected to the holographic tabletop. I'll send you the specific files onto your chip." Agent L typed and told. Agent K felt a tingle rush up and down as the files on Adam were transferred. Agent L then clicked out of Adam and into Bree's and then Chase's files and in-turn added their files onto Agent K's chip. Agent L then disconnected Agent K's USB from the tabletop and Agent K felt the slight headache that always accompanied a new file transfer. Agent L kept talking, it didn't matter if Agent K was in pain with the bionics Agent K could be repaired.

"You will have one week to complete your mission and you will leave tomorrow." Agent L held up two tiny transmitters for Agent K.

""This will be our means of communication." Agent L said holding up two transmitters.

"Whose the third one for?" Agent K was almost too afraid to ask after spying the third transmitter sitting atop Agent L's desk.

""Excuse me?" Agent L belittled. Agent K stood at attention repeating her question.

"If one of the transmitters is for me and the other is for you..." Agent K wondered if repeating the question was necessary. Taking a breath Agent K decided to go for it. "then who gets the third transmitter?"

"You will be giving the third communicator to Mr. Davenport. Once you are in Mission Creek you will not be able to call for back up to keep your alias intact. You can rely on Mr. Davenport. I will have a transmitter to listen and track your movements through the transmitters GPS. And I will contact you when the mission is complete" Agent L replied a little too emotionless for Agent K to feel comfortable with.

"Agent K you are dismissed." Agent L insisted with a flick of her wrist at Agent K. Agent L didn't turn to watch Agent K leave but Agent L could hear the heavy steps of Agent K's boots. Everything was silent as Agent K reached the door and paused before turning the handle.

"Oh, and if you have one more outburst I will have no choice but to take you to room 101 again." Agent L commented. Agent K was frozen in place with the thought of room 101. Agent L knew her words had an impact on Agent K and a small smile started to curl up on Agent L's lips. Agent K finally built up the courage to turn the handle and take the calculated steps back down the hall back to her room. Agent K took the march back to the room in complete silence, simply looking at the ground and walking. Agent K didn't even take the chance when Agent G smiled and waved like Agent G always did.

"I will have no choice but to take you to room 101." Echoed in Agent K's ears.

"No, Never again." was the whisper that escaped as Agent K reached the room that Agent K could only assume belonged to Agent K. Never allowed to actually own anything or do anything without an order left Agent K assuming things that weren't true and feeling empty inside.

"Although..." Agent K thought with giddy excitement, "I'm going on an unsupervised mission." NO AGENTS! Telling Agent K to do this... and do that... and not appreciating anything. NO DOUGLAS! Annoying Agent K with his ultra-ego and his stupid hair. But there won't be Agent K's brother either. Excitement and fear filled Agent K.

Ready: check

Set: check

Then let's go.

**How'd you like it? ok? I know. I know. No one from the show is actually in the chapter but almost everyone is mentioned so that counts for something right? I also know its a little quick but I didn't want it to be too long and I had to get through a lot of stuff so the story makes sense. Anyway... Hope you loved it! **Also I like the list thing where you write something and then :check. I do that a lot. I am weird like that :P.** I don't know what else to write here. I know people write something on the bottom but I don't know what. I know some people ask questions so heres one:**

**What gender is Agent K? (trick question. I didn't put any prnouns for Agent K on purpose! Do you know how hard it is to write a chapter and not use pronouns? HINT: The answer is REALLY HARD!)**

**All the prnouns are for Agent L... yes, and Agent L is a girl. (Btw: if you do happen to notice a pronoun that I didn't notice and I attached to Agent K. PLEASE tell me because I have BIG plans for this little detail. Thanks!)**

**Well DFTBA (Don't forget to be awesome!) and That's all folks!**


	3. Agent K and the rules

**Hey guys! So... reading the reviews I realized a HUGE thing i forgot to mention. This happens in season 2. Whoops! Between episodes 16: Avalanche! and 25: No Going Back. (Closer to no going back). Wow can't believe I forgot that! Also thanks for reviewing Zanzibaby (love you! and thanks for guessing! :P), Dirtkid123 (Again? *blushes* *whispers* love you!), and RissA15 (a new reviewer YAY! And thanks for that. The only reason I remembered the timing issue was because of you. So thanks. And I know I got to work on the commas.). And those were the ones within an hour. (If I did the math right... but hey! I'm not Chase.) There's also AllAmericanSlurp (Your story Marcus Broken Android is awesome.), Daphrose ( I am SUCH A HUGE FAN! Getting a review from you was like getting a review from Hal Sparks. Everyone should read the IAM trilogy cause its AMAZING! Plus loving the strange case of Chase and Spike.) And thanks to all those who read but don't review. (I used to be you.) P.S. me in disguise was me. I had to be a guest to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own lab rats.<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent K stood there in the training room. Awestruck!<p>

"Wow! This is AMAZING!" Agent K exclaimed, "this is so much better than our headquarters."

"Well... I am a genius, aren't I?" Donald Davenport started, his ego growing larger with each passing moment.

"Your handler said you would only be here for a week and she left me a set of upgrades and training regiments. Here I'll read it to you:" Mr. Davenport said starting to list off the expectations for himself and Agent K over the next week or so...

"Upgrades:

*Strength: 7%

*Speed: 12%

*Smarts: 23%

*ability to use two or more bionics at once

Training:

* 1 hr. on simulator everyday

* run 250 miles in 2 minutes

* sleeping train 6 hr.

It seems your handler thinks highly of you, but isn't this a bit much?" Mr. Davenport suggested.

"Oh no sir. She knows what I can handle." Agent K said appreciating the concern.

"Anyway, I'll let you use the training simulator, but only when my bionic prodigies aren't here. We wouldn't want to have a misunderstanding," Mr. Davenport suggested. Mr. Davenport was also trying to insure that Agent K wasn't spying on the bionics in training and realizing just how powerful they were.

"I can come early in the morning or late at night." Agent K offered.

"No, you can't." Mr. Davenport dismissed quickly. "Their bionic capsules are down here. If you come early in the morning or late at night they might wake up and see you."

A silence fell as both inventor and invention thought of a way around the current predicament.

"How about during school? That is the only time I can guarantee they are out of the house. It will only be an hour, so you can get out of a free period and lunch." Mr. Davenport proposed. Agent K just nodded in agreement thinking it the best option.

"And speaking of lunch, while your upgrading you can only eat my new and improved patented protein pellets. Other foods can cause you to glitch and will mess up your upgrades. You can't let anyone see you eating them either." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Why is that?" Agent K questioned.

Mr. Davenport held up a protein pellet for Agent K to see, "Because people will start to wonder why you are eating rabbit pellets."

"Here" said Donald struggling to hand Agent K a bag of about a week's worth of pellets, "take some."

Agent K took the bag from him and wobbled slightly but then regained balance. Mr. Davenport picked up an electronic tablet from his desk and started to type and talk at the same time.

"I can easily fix your strength, speed, and intelligence levels but this one..." Donald stopped with thought, "but to control two or more bionics at once will take time. How can I contact you?" He asked.

"You understand that we cannot communicate or associate with each other outside of upgrading, training, and emergencies." Agent K responded with suspicious malice.

"Yes, I have gotten specific instructions not to interfere but I wish I could do more. What if you do have an emergency? How would we contact each other?" Donald insisted. He knew he was responsible for Agent K's well-being and he feared if anything were to go wrong the government would use it as an opportunity to wedge itself into the Davenport's lives.

Agent K found the communications device Agent L had given in case of emergencies. Agent K gave the device to Mr. Davenport. It was no larger than a dime and Agent K showed Donald that he would have to attach it to the underside of his wrist watch. All Mr. Davenport had to do to activate the tiny telephone was press on it until the light turned green, but only if Mr. Davenport wanted to talk. The device whether on or off would send Mr. Davenport Agent K's signals but if Donald wanted to communicate with Agent K he would have to turn on the device. Agent K's transmitter was the only one connected to both Mr. Davenport and Agent L. Assuming Agent L was telling the truth and would not try to contact Agent K until the mission was complete Agent K had no reason to worry that Agent K's alias would be compromised.

"So review of the rules: be here for training, don't let my bionic creations see you, only eat protein pellets, and don't let anyone know you're bionic. Alright?" Mr. Davenport made clear.

"I understand Mr. Davenport." Agent K accepted.

"And if you have an emergency you contact me immediately." Mr. Davenport insisted.

"I don't foresee that occurring." Agent K assured and bionically ran back toward what was now home, an abandoned warehouse on the corner of 23rd street and Pacet Av. All Agent K had was the bionic capsule the agency had made especially for Agent K and now a bag of the protein pellets. The room was as empty, emotionless, and clean as the loyalties of an obedient soldier should be. Agent K started on the training regimen that Agent L had asked and knew that tomorrow would be Agent K's first time in Mission Creek's high school.

"Tomorrow is the start of my first mission without Marcus. I don't know if I can do this." Agent K thought as the capsule opened. "Marcus I wish you were here." Once Agent K had gotten inside and the alarm to wake up the next morning was set Agent K started the 6 hour sleep training session.

**You know how last chapter I said it was really hard to write a chapter without pronouns... well I had to do it again. (Plus PMs and A/Ns) UGH! But it is all in the name of a great surprise and awesome other stuff for you readers and I am willing to do ANYTHING for you guys. I'm going to keep the same question as last time because I can't think of another question, and I would love to hear your guys' answers. (Its fun knowing when you guys don't! *maniacal laughter in the background*) Next chapter the mystery of Agent K is revealed!**

**Well DFTBA and That's all folks!**


	4. Chase and the new kid

**Hey Yall! This weeks chapter (and maybe a few chapters in the future) Is partially brought to you be Daphrose (who has graciously offered her services as a wonderful Beta Reader)! You are awesome! I took all of your suggestions. So hopefully there are fewer mistakes from now on. Thank you to the one person who took my poll! And I am reminding you all to put your two cents in. Shout outs go to the loyal Zanzibaby, Dirtkid123 (Its not akward. I'm akward your gorgeous. WAIT WHAT?), AllAmericanSlurp, and a guest who pointed out something I definitely need to fix! So thanks to all. Without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own lab rats.<strong>

* * *

><p>Adam turned the key and started the car as Chase jumped in the front seat and Leo and Bree climbed into the back. Chase had learned a few days prior that he would have to show the new kid around the school. He had also heard that his name would be Kelly and the only reason Chase had to show him around was because they shared four classes, which he had already worked out was statistically improbable.<p>

"UGH. Today is the day I have to show that new kid, Kelly, around." Chase groaned.

"Kelly? Like the guy who gives Leo wedgies after gym class?" Adam asked.

"He could be totally different!" Bree defended, "he could be blue eyed and handsome and artistic ... Oh! and totally into me!"

"Bree, you already have a boyfriend." Chase pointed out.

"Haven't you ever seen a teenage TV series? There are always the two boys falling over one girl and the forbidden love triangle," Bree dramatically commented.

"Wait! If this guy is new he could be bionic, like Marcus!" Leo interjected.

This made Chase think. The school had received many new students since the whole Marcus incident. There was also that one time that Bree and Adam had beaten up some Irish kid, but Chase didn't really know the details. The point was that even though the Marcus thing had been a while ago, it still left their family on edge. Treachery like that always left scars, and scars may heal but they never went away. Chase wasn't worried about this case as much as the others, especially Leo, but he still thought about the possibility often. Every time a new student would walk through the doors of the school, he would instantly assess them and make sure they weren't a threat. Chase's biggest hope was that Kelly wouldn't be a bully and try to push him into a locker or a garbage can. Maybe Kelly was a nerd. Maybe he was a drama geek. Chase knew nothing about him. Nobody knew anything about this new kid. Chase had tried interrogating Perry for any information, but that woman had the patience and determination to make it through police interrogations without opening her lips. Plus, with a few of the comments she had interjected throughout the time Chase has been enrolled in Mission Creek, most of the students had already assumed she had done time. So Chase knew nothing. He hated knowing nothing. He knew everything. He had to know everything.

_'What if Leo is right? He could be another Marcus.'_ Chase thought. Chase didn't like this possibility. He would have to find out right away if this guy was bionic. Even though Douglas was frozen in a cube of ice in one of Davenport's facilities somewhere, there was no use in taking unnecessary risks. Plus Chase didn't like to think about it, but there could be larger enemies out there than Douglas. Douglas was better than the government, however, because the CIA or FBI or whoever found out would instantly lock the bionics up and showcase them like animals in a zoo if they ever knew that Adam, Bree, and Chase existed. Douglas had at least tried to save Chase once, but that wasn't enough to make him good. Chase tried to think about his life before Marcus and Douglas but he couldn't. Apparently Douglas had been a part of Adam, Bree, and Chase's lives since they beginning when they were created. It was hard to think back to when the three bionics were confined to the lab with no understanding of the world and its devious ways.

Chase had a break from his thoughts when he could no longer feel the familiar vibration the car made when it was on. Chase looked around to see that there was no one still in the car with him. He quickly grabbed his stuff and exited the car. Noticing the lead his siblings already had on him, he ran to catch up to them. They were just about to go through the front doors of the building known as Mission Creek High when Chase joined the group.

He, Adam, Bree, and Leo walked through the front doors of the school and all rushed to their lockers. Adam walked over to his locker, opened it, and then slammed it shut again. He did this a few times mostly just for amusement. Adam had tried to saying something about his locker smelling better as it was closing, but Chase found it hard to believe. Chase didn't know what to make of anything Adam did.

'_What does Adam even use his locker for anyway? It's not like he carries books or homework.'_ Chase wondered but instantly came up with an answer, '_He probably only uses it to safely keep his collected hair and gross lunches.'_

Leo and Bree were having a conversation about the math test they took yesterday because their lockers were close to each other. Bree could run to school much faster than Adam could drive the others, but she always came with them anyway. Chase liked to believe that she wanted to spend the time with them, but thinking logically he knew it was because if she rode in the car her hair wouldn't become frizzy and unmanageable. He wondered how her hair looked so perfect even on missions.

'_Ugh Chase! Why do you let your mind wander to such trivial things. There are more important things to worry about!'_ Chase thought. Fascinating how your mind wanders when you don't want to think about something. These were silly thoughts to be having when he had more important problems that he needed to solve. How was he going to tell if this new boy was bionic? He could give the new guy a math problem that only a genius -like himself- could answer. The only problem being that Kelly, even with super intelligence at his disposal, could play dumb or just not answer the question. Chase could try to test his reflexes and strength by having Adam "accidentally" throw something very heavy at him. This could leave the new guy with a grudge against Adam though. Chase was so lost in thought that when he was called over the intercom to go to Principal Perry's office, he suddenly tensed. Was he in trouble? How could he be in trouble? He was never in trouble. Except that one time he had detention. There was the other time he had locked Leo and Perry in the elevator. And there was the time where… okay, he had tried, but not getting in trouble with Principal Perry in charge was impossible. After a few seconds he realized Perry was calling him to meet Kelly in the office. He gave himself a shameful shake of the head for making such a stupid assumption before starting to walk to the door with "TERRY PERRY" written in large black letters on the glass.

'_Am I a genius or an idiot?'_ He thought to himself as he walked into the office of the sole dictator of the Mission Creek high school.

'_Idiot, I'm definitely an idiot.'_ He thought as he saw the girl standing in the corner of Principal Perry's office. The girl, Chase could only assume, was Kelly.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it? Any of you think Kelly was a girl? Well just to tell you now this will not be a Chelly or Kase story. There will be debates about what love really is but it will mostly be family stuff. There will actually be no romance in this story what so ever (mostly because I can't write anything nearly believable with romantic stuff). There is a lot of friendship fluff though.<strong>

**New question: **

**What do you think Kelly's first impression of the real Chase will be? What do you think Chase's first impression will be of her (... other than the fact that he didn't think she would be a girl)?**

**P.S. I want to explain something just in case you don't get it. Everyone thought Kelly would be a boy because the boy Kelly at their school was the only Kelly they had ever met. Therefore it is logical to assume that they thought Kelly would be a guy because none of them knew Kelly was a girl's name. Also I am sorry to all the boy and girl Kelly's out there that feel that I have wronged them in anyway. **

**DFTBA and That's all folks!**


	5. Kelly and the stolen crossword

**SO! *awkward laughing starts* I did that thing that we all hate that some writers do... I went on vacation! WITH NO WARNING OR INTERNET! So, Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Oh did i mention Sorry! This should have gone up a while ago. UGH! I am a terrible person. Cause I honestly hate it when writers do this and then I went and did it. Shout outs to Daphrose (because even though s/he reads the chapters in advance I can always expect a review.) and RissA15 (Love you!)**

* * *

><p>I don't own lab rats!<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly came to school about fifteen minutes early to pick up her schedule and meet Chase, who would show her around. She walked through the front door and came into a large open space. There were stairs to her right and a doorway with a daunting name: "TERRY PERRY" to her left. She only saw a few kids at their lockers but couldn't find anything unusual. She chose to go left, but before she decided to enter the Principal's office, she took a deep breath and held herself high. She was used to hiding her emotions, acting the way people thought she would or the way they wanted her to act. She put on her facade and marched into Terry Perry's office. Once inside she found Principal Perry, a miniature wrestler by the looks of it, with her feet propped up on her desk, a crossword on her lap, and the pen being crushed in between her teeth.<p>

"What are you doing in here? No kids allowed," she sternly commanded. "Unless you're in trouble. Are you in trouble?" she asked gleefully.

"No," Kelly admitted immediately, "My name is Kelly and I'm here to pick up my schedule." She kept the confidence in her voice as best she could.

"Oh. You were coming today?" Principal Perry asked with an air of nonchalance. "I don't tend to pay much attention to the students." She paused to fill in a word into her crossword. "Your schedule is here," she said, pulling out a piece of paper from under her feet. The paper was covered in mud and had a large stain where a cup of coffee used to be resting. It was quite damp, and Kelly knew that Principal Perry had probably gotten the mud and coffee on it on purpose to ruff up Kelly's feathers. Kelly realized that Terry Perry was like a giant bully who ruled the school and couldn't get in trouble. She wouldn't stop bullying Kelly unless Kelly didn't react. So, although Kelly didn't want to, she took the disgusting excuse for a piece of paper without flinching. Perry looked at her questioningly, assessing her from head to toe. Kelly looked to read the words in between the smudges and stains, but the lettering had also started to smear. She couldn't really decipher anything, but she pretended to read and know exactly what it said. If she really needed to, she could use her x-ray vision to look under the mud, but she wasn't worried about it at the present moment.

"Let me call down Chase. He's the sucker that has to put up with you all day." Perry picked up the microphone and started yelling violently in the tone of a prison guard. "Chase Davenport! Report to Principal Perry's office immediately!"Kelly had come to the realization that this is what she would have to deal with.

"How are you doing on your crossword?" Kelly asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, this isn't mine!" Perry started and then laughed, "This is Mr. Kingston's crossword. He never has a good day without finishing it. So I stole it and I am answering all the questions with different words for loser. He will get so angry and will take it out on his students. An extra hour of homework for everyone!" Perry held her hands in the air with triumph.

"That's awesome! Sounds like fun!" Kelly exclaimed, trying to agree with Perry, but there were obvious tones of sarcasm in her voice. After a short silence, Perry went back to her -or should I say Mr. Kingston's- crossword. Kelly studied the woman in front of her as best she could. She only looked away after she heard the office door open. A boy had come into the room.

'_He looks much better than his hologram._' Kelly thought. He was shorter -but only by a few inches- than Kelly. He had light brown hair slightly gelled back in a cute bump, which kept the hair out of his face. He was fairly built and had a handsome face.

_'At least, he would,'_ she thought to herself, '_if I were interested in him at all, which I'm not._' Chase stood in the office doorway, planted in place, staring at Kelly.

"Oh, Kelly is a girl's name."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another Chapter! Ok... <strong>

**New question: What are Chase and Kelly going to do about the schedule? (kind of easy and hard at the same time sorry!)**

**P.S. I love all of you! Don't think otherwise! Even if you only silent read. Even if you only don't read after the first chapter (which is kind of ironic because you will never see this). And I love you if you review! *Just in case any of you doubted* I am saying this just in case any of you don't think anyone cares about you. Because there are lots of people who do care and love you. I may not know you but if you ever want to talk and stuff pm me! **

**P.P.S. If you find the time take the poll on my profile!**


	6. Sticky fingers

**Hey y'all! Yeah I know, I know I am horrible! But in my defense here is what happened... The site would not let me sign in for a few days... i didn't have internet for a week... I took a four day vacation with my class... and I am now at school for 11 hours three days a week. So I was already planning on telling you guys that updates will be very unplanned or coordinated from now on, and then all this junk piled up and I realized I hadn't updated in forever! So Super Sorry! I am going to post when ever I have time, which honestly won't be often. I hope I can at least do one a week or one ever 9 or 10 days. There is so much going on! Shout out to Daphrose for reviewing (YAY!). I'm sure some of you can relate. Without further ado...**

* * *

><p>I do not own lab rats!<p>

* * *

><p>Chase looked at the girl standing in Perry's clutches. She looked back at him as he entered. His mind was reeling. He felt really stupid for assuming Kelly would be a guy.<p>

"Oh, Kelly is a girl's name," he blurted.

"Yeah," Kelly teased, "well, Chase is a girl's name too!"

"No it's not!" the boy protested, his voice rising in pitch just slightly, which made Kelly giggle.

"Are you guys gonna yammer in my office all day?" Perry questioned.

"No, ma'am," Kelly automatically responded, and she and Chase went off to find Kelly's new class assignments. Once in the hall Kelly scrutinized Chase, trying to find out anything about him. He was rough, but he had a gentle side, and seemed to be a little self-conscious, probably from teasing. Bully? Siblings? Oh, yes, definitely. He seemed laid back but always at the ready. He was withdrawn and skeptical toward her, but why? She couldn't figure it out. Chase was studying her at the same time. She was taller than him- wasn't everyone?- but only marginally. Her hair went down just past her shoulders, was wavy to some degree, and was a light golden brown. Her eyes were a bold blue.

'_Bree is going to be disappointed to learn that Kelly is a girl, especially since she spent so much time this morning picking out her outfit for the new boy,'_ Chase thought.

"Where's your schedule? I can help you to your first class," Chase said, breaking the silence.

"I don't think you'll be able to help me." Kelly said, handing the scrap paper from her hand to Chase.

"Oh God, I can barely read this. What happened in there?" Chase teased.

"That's how she gave it to me. I can't read any of it," Kelly responded, deflated.

"I can tell what some of these words are, so I can help you fill in the things you can't read," Chase suggested.

"Or we could go to the computer lab and print off a new copy," Kelly antagonized.

"Or we could do that. That sounds faster and easier," Chase admitted.

Chase didn't want to admit that he had no clue where the computer lab was. He had never been to the computer lab before. He had never had an excuse. He took one wrong turn after another and ended up in a hallway that dead ended.

"Has anyone ever told you that you suck at showing people around?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

"I have actually never been to the computer lab before," Chase admitted, "I don't even know if we have one. Knowing Perry we probably don't." Kelly brought up the schedule again. It was completely stuck to her hand. The mud had leaked from the paper onto her skin and dried, creating a thick coat of dirty adhesive between her hand and the paper. She peeled it off and they both squinted to read any of its contents. Nothing. Nada. Zip. There was no way to read any of it anymore. Not just because the mud had spread, but now the ink had smeared so much that the words were just vertical lines on the piece of trash. Kelly and Chase agreed it should be treated as such and threw it away in the nearest garbage can.

"Now what?" Chase asked.

"Which one is Mr. Kingston's room?" Kelly inquired.

"Uh... It's upstairs. I'll show you," Chase responded. They went back the way they came to enter in the commons area in front of the main entrance. Then they climbed the stairs to the second floor. They took a left and it was the third door on the right.

"This is it," Chase announced. "Why'd you want to come here?"

Kelly only came back with a question of her own.

"Do the teacher's computers connect to the printers in their rooms?"

"Yeah, why?" Chase pried.

Kelly peered through the tiny window into the classroom. There was Mr. Kingston, lying in his chair at his desk in the front of the room. He was an older man. He was bald with a pair of thick wire rimmed glasses sinking into his face. He was laid back in his chair and his eyes were closed. His mouth was slightly open and his nose was pointed straight toward the ceiling.

"He is asleep," Kelly realized. "Perfect."

Kelly wanted to use the opportunity to her advantage, but she would have to be smart. She turned back toward Chase to tell him her plan.

"I have an idea," Kelly started, "but first..." She pulled out a bottle of Elmer's glue from her backpack and started to coat her fingers in the stuff.

"What are you doing?" Chase snapped.

"Not leaving fingerprints. Why? What are you doing?"

This girl was a mystery. Chase liked mysteries; puzzles; riddles; brain teasers; anything that made him think. She was smart too. Kelly finished gluing her fingers and handed the bottle to Chase. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised but took the bottle and started the task of hiding his fingerprints.

"Where did you learn this?" Chase questioned.

"I used to have an extraordinary friend," was all Kelly disclosed.

She looked away, just a little embarrassed, a smile growing with a good memory flooding her thoughts. After a second she looked back at Chase and wiped the smile from her face, feeling stupid.

"Anyway, here's the plan," Kelly added. "We go in, swipe the computer, and print out the schedule. Then we leave, wake up Mr. Kingston, and come back into his room. Then I'll introduce myself and distract him while you swipe the schedule from the printer. Sound good?"

"What? No!" Chase retorted without a second of thought.

"Fine if you won't help..." Kelly started but didn't know to end her sentence, "I'll do it myself." As she made a move for the door, Chase stopped her.

"We could get in a lot of trouble by using teacher's equipment without their permission. I'm not letting you do this!" Chase exclaimed, and he looked at her. There was something mischievous in her eyes. She wasn't going to back down, and he wasn't going to be able to physically stop her. Plus, he couldn't think of any other way to solve their current problem. "Alone," he added, defeated. Kelly's fingers had dried just as Chase was done talking and it only took another minute for the glue to dry on Chase's hands. They waited outside the door just a few more seconds and headed in, a perfect plan in place.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What y'all think? I have a good question for y'all this chapter...<strong>

**Who do you think Kelly's extraordinary friend is? (I'll even give you some multiple choice answers!)**

**A. Douglas**

**B. Donald**

**C. An OC**

**D. Marcus**

**E. Leo**

**Place your bets! I really want to see who you guys think it is! It might not be answered next chapter ( I don't actually think it will be but I am not sure yet.) **

**DFTBA and That's all folks!**


	7. Angels and Demons

**Hey! So I am going to take a break til after new year. I know... that with the vacation you guys will want to read but sorry things at my house are going to be crazy. (Plus no clue if I will have internet.) I actually might be late. I can't promise I will be any better at posting faster when I come back either... I know I am soooo Horrible! So Sorry for that. Have a fun Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa. (Or whatever else.) **

**Shout-outs to UltimateMaxmericaShipper, Daphrose, and My name is Fan (what was your guess?). I appreciate all reviews and OMG LOVE YOUR GUESSES! So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I don't own lab rats.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly opened the door to Mr. Kingston's room and stepped inside quickly followed by Chase. They both headed to where he lie at his desk. To the side, leaning against the top left leg of the desk, sat his satchel which held his teaching materials. Just peeking above the top of the bag was his laptop. Kelly snatched the thin silver machine without the teacher even flinching. She went to sit in one of the desks in the front row and as she sat down Chase came to sit in the desk to her left. Kelly flipped up the screen on the laptop and pressed the power button. The screen lit up and the pair heard the whirl of the battery starting. "Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum," the start up screen jingled as the two thieves looked back at their passed-out supervisor. His eyes fluttered and he let out a breath, but then resumed his hibernation. Chase looked at Kelly trying to mask his worry. She just looked back with a devilish grin. They were in! She quickly brought up the program with her schedule saved on it and without a hitch directed it toward the printer, but she had another great idea. She went back to the printer and pressed the pause button to pause the printing and returned to the desktop on the laptop.<p>

"What are you doing? We're done let's go." Chase insisted.

"I'm creating an alibi. What are you doing?" She retorted back. She found a file labeled: "Lesson Plans" which she opened and printed as well. She shut down and replaced the laptop in its original position, gave a quick motion for Chase to get out of the room and leave the door open, and then made her way back to the printer. She pressed the un-pause button and raced (at human speed) out of the room. She quickly shut the door without slamming it. Kelly and Chase could hear the printer even through the thick wooden door. Maybe this was because they both had special bionic hearing, but more likely because Perry hadn't replaced the loud clunky models that the school had originally come with. Mr. Kingston woke up with a jolt and looked back at his printer. That was Kelly's cue. She nodded at Chase and marched through the door to the classroom. Mr. Kingston turned his attention from the printer to his new companion in the room. Kelly introduced herself to Mr. Kingston and started to make light conversation on how she would be best prepared for his class. Meanwhile, Chase slinked back to the printer in order to grab the schedule that was just dispensed from the machine. Then he joined Kelly in front of Mr. Kingston. Once Kelly noticed him by her side she gave a slight smile to Mr. Kingston and told him that they must be off. Mr. Kingston gave them a nod of goodbye and let them go. Kelly marched triumphantly behind Chase out the door. Kelly quietly shut the door behind them as Mr. Kingston went to grab his lesson plan off the printer. Kelly watched as he took the slip back to his desk and put it on a large pile of other papers not suspicious of anything.

"That was..." Chase started. A thousand words to finish that sentence raced through his mind. Close, reckless, and terrifying only being a few.

But before he could choose one of the words to finish his thought Kelly finished it for him, "Brilliant!" She loved her well thought out plans that turned out successes. They were what she lived for, and what she was trained to do. Chase just stared at her. They now shared information that they could not tell anyone. Could he trust her to keep their secret? He didn't like the idea of getting caught doing something he shouldn't and getting thrown out of school. He felt like she wouldn't tell anyone unless she wanted to get in trouble too. He felt he could trust her.

_ 'I am already trusting this girl?_' He questioned. He thought himself foolish for even the possibility that he was befriending her. If this was a trap he was falling in way faster than he had for Marcus. But he did like the way she did things. She was smart. He felt that they shared something. She was... interesting.

With the new schedule in hand and 5 minutes to spare before first bell. Chase and Kelly sat down to compare their schedules to each other. They shared 1st period A.P. Physics, 2nd period A.P. Calculus, 5th period A.P. World History, and 8th period A.P. Literature comprehension and composition. All A.P. Classes, now Chase understood why they had so many classes together. Most of the A.P. Classes were for only one period and had a small number of students in each. He wondered exactly how smart she was. He still hadn't given up on the idea that she could be bionic. Even though Chase original confusion had clouded his judgment earlier he was now thinking clearly. How would he know if she was bionic? He would talk to Adam and Bree about it later. They also had classes with her. Chase noticed Kelly had P.E. with Adam and Leo. Maybe they could accidentally hit her too hard with a dodgeball?

'_That's stupid Chase!'_ his inner voice yelled at him. '_What if she isn't bionic? Then she could really be hurt.' _Suddenly Chase imagined himself in a cartoon and two figures were sitting on his shoulders. One an angel and one a devil and they argued about what he should do.

**"But if she is bionic she won't be hurt at all." The devil on Chase's shoulder commented. "Would you rather risk this girl you don't know getting injured or your family's safety?"**

**"You can't risk someone getting hurt for your own personal vendetta." Chase's angel stated.**

**"Well if she is bionic your family could be hurt. Do you want that?" the devil whispered in his ear.**

**"No matter what the reason you are supposed to protect people not put them in harm's way." His angel pleaded.**

**"Would you rather lose your family and be under the control of the Triton app or inconvenience this girl by rolling her ankle or popping her shoulder out of socket?" The devil had a point.**

Chase wanted to agree with the angel because the angel was an angel. You are supposed to side with the angel, but not everything about this situation was black and white. There was a lot of grey area and he didn't know what to do with grey area. He wouldn't put this girl in danger but he felt spending as much time with her as possible to keep an eye on her wasn't a bad idea. He didn't even know he had been so lost in thought until Kelly broke the silence that had fallen around them.

"Hey look!" She exclaimed, "your in my A.P. Classes." Kelly had already known this. She had specifically managed her schedule to include at least one bionic in each of her classes. All of the A.P. classes had to be with Chase since neither Bree nor Adam would be in any.

"I'm not going to be the only smart one!" She continued. Chase mentally scoffed.

"I'm the smartest man in the world." He mumbled a little too loudly. He noticed that she had heard him. "At least that's what my family says." He covered. He gave a sigh which signaled to Kelly that it was mostly in imagination where such praise happened.

"With all A.P. classes I wouldn't doubt it." Kelly praised, immediately regretting it. Not because it wasn't what she was supposed to say but because she wasn't acting. She actually meant it. He gave her an innocent smile. It was as if he had never been complimented on his intelligence before. She could relate. Nobody appreciating your talents, only using them for what they needed… yeah she could relate. The first bell rang and she hurriedly picked up her things and shot up to her feet.  
>"So A.P. Physics first?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget about my poll. I really want to know how you want me to end the story cause I have two endings in mind. If you find any mistakes tell me right away cause I tried to send the chapter to Daphrose twice but this site hates me so... any critiques you guys have helps.<strong>

**Question:**

**Who has a more logical argument to you and who would you side with? The angel on Chase's shoulder or the Devil?**

**DFTBA and That's all Folks!**


End file.
